


Plug-in Required

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, New Body Parts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, android anatomy, fair warning, friendly sex toy shopping, the hankcon is in the background but like.... its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: As the old joke goes, two RK units walk into a robot sex shop...Gavin gets sexually destroyed and loves it.





	Plug-in Required

**Author's Note:**

> while this is part of the series don't feel like you have to read the rest of this, this is just fun smut.

“See, nice right?” Connor asks, one hand on the stall wall beside him.

“And it isn’t uncomfortable?” RK900 asks, looking down between them.

“Not at all, take a look at this”, Connor lifts his cock and the synth skin melts away from his crotch, disappearing into the dress pants tucked around his thighs. The phallic plug-in pops out into Connor’s hand, leaving his exposed pelvic plating, “The RK series was too limited so they don’t make custom fitted sexual sets yet but we are compatible with the GJ500 for this, here, take a look, it only took them 45 minutes to install the new base and it basically works with all add-ons”. 

Connor tries to hand his one-time-replacement his flesh-less cock. RK900’s nose wrinkles up in distaste, “The scan says its clean but I know where that’s been, no thank you”.

“If you are sure” Connor plugs it back in and there is a little hiss as it locks in place. He pushes his hip out, “It wasn't made for us but look, seamless”. The skin creeps back up as Connor pulls his pants up. “But its comfortable, you can take the simulated genitals off or turn of the sensitivity down if its a bother, but its greatly improved my sexual relationship with my partner”.

RK900 can’t help the tick of closing his eyes as if it will block out the mental image, “His behavior improves?”

“What?”

“Never mind…. but you enjoy it? its worth the time wasted on installation?” He asks coolly.

Connor smirks, “Hell yes it was worth it, it’s my favorite hobby, its much more satisfying than gardening”. 

“You keep 10 species of orchidaceae on your desk”.

“I love gardening, it means something that I like sex more, a lot of something” Connor pats his shoulder fondly, “Come on, breaks over, back to work”.

RK900 tenses, thinking about what that hand just touched, “After work?”

His prototype smiles broadly, “Of course”.

Thankfully Connor fastidiously washes his hands, his prototype isn’t totally lost.

—-

Connor attempts to take him to the android run clinic to look at parts but RK900 insists on going to a cyberlife store that still hired human technicians. Humans had their flaws but he was built by them and it felt correct to be maintenanced by them. Connor insists on sharing his own upgrade record to the tech, wanting to make sure no mistakes are made just because they are a rare model. Paperwork is filled out and RK900 only agrees to a full power down with the promise that Connor is allowed to witness the installation. 

They look over the external hardware while waiting for RK900’s turn to be upgraded.

“I have this one!” Connor chirps in front of a display. Its absolutely appropriate, a bit large for a human of Connor’s build but but only a slight improvement, nothing too grotesque. Synthetic gonads included.

“I don’t know if I want testicles, I don’t understand why I would want to simulate being able to reproduce”. 

“Oh you have to, humans like the fantasy of having the full traditional secondary sex characteristics including descended testicles. You should also get the optional ejaculate, Hank finds it very rewarding when I-“

“Please, no thank you, your experience only”.

Connor rolls his eyes, “he’s my partner, its our experiences”. 

RK900 looks over a larger model, he’s a broader taller build than Connor so something a little larger would be appropriate, “I know you find all of this very romantic but I can assume that even  
lieutenant Anderson would be stressed to find you were sharing this with me”. 

Connor’s LED cycles yellow for a few moments, “Fair.”

RK900 suppresses his feeling of smugness, looking over a deluxe model that was even a bit larger.

Connor cocks his head, “Humans are only so flexible…. Could Gavin…… could he….I mean…”

“It’ll fit”.

Connor whistles an low tone, “If you’re sure”.

—-

The upgrade is quick and painless and RK900 gives the store all of Gavin’s credit card information.

—-

Connor drives RK900 to Reed’s apartment in Hank’s very dangerously outdated car. Parked outside, Connor turns to him, pushing up the sleeve of his shirt, “Hank will forgive me, please”. 

RK900 links with Connor and is flooded with a personal sense of romance and warmth attached to information on the use of his new body part. It’s all very thoughtful and informative but frankly RK900 has little intention to use his as his prototype enjoys.

The link melts away, Connor looks a little shell shocked, “I didn’t mean to take anything in but you two have been…. wow, really weird, a little sad, but wow”.

“We have our own patterns and behaviors”.

“Still, have fun, let yourself enjoy it” Connor smiles, fixing his cuffs.

RK900 gives him a carefully measured look “Thank you for your kindness, I don’t have any other RK units to talk with”.

“Any time kid…. i’ll introduce you to Markus some time, our builds are very different and he wouldn’t be useful for this kind of repair information but hey, its family… we are unique”. 

RK900 nods and get out, tapping in the code to the door and heading up to the apartment.

Halfway up the stairs Connor messages him, the words lighting up before his eyes. 

/Have a good time!/

RK900 temporarily blocks Connor as he gets upstairs and knocks on Gavin’s door.

Gavin opens the door wearing sweaty pajamas and cradling a bowl of cereal, stopping mid chew, talking with his mouth full “Um… this is a surprise”. 

The android nods, “I made a promise and I’m delivering”.

Gavin looks at him then back at his apartment before looking down the hall, as it searching for a clue, “A promise? Did I forget some shit?”

RK900 bullies his way past, “You’ve had a good few weeks, I promised a reward”. 

Gavin still isn’t 100% sure what’s happening but he dumps his bowl in the sink and follows RK900 as he heads for the bedroom, “You did? Like a reward for me, not one of those rewards that backfires and ends up being all for you?”RK900, turns back to face him and raises an eyebrow, starting to unbutton his shirt, “You have complaints about your previous rewards?”

“No!” Gavin blurts, following the buttons. The android is undressing. He never undresses. Holy shit, “I don’t mean that….. “ His eyes follow all the way down and it hits him that RK900’s pants fit differently, “You got a dick… fuck, thank you, jesus fucking christ, yes”. Gavin's shameless, ripping off his t-shirt and tossing it at his hamper (he doesn’t make it in, hopefully RK900 can forgive him). He’s already wrestling himself out of his pajama pants, “This fucking rules!”

RK900 tries to excuse Gavin’s excitement, he knows this is a hormones based reaction and hard for a human to control, he corrects him firm but calm. “on the bed, watch your tone, I don’t have to share myself with you”. 

Gavin, naked as the day he was born, scrambles onto the bed. RK900 felt a thread of pride run through him. With the right instruction a useless angry animal can trained into a good lap dog. RK900 sits on the edge of the bed to unzip his boots, and he can sense the heat of Gavin’s hands a few inches from his back, hovering.

“I trust you will be good and keep your hands to yourself” RK900 murmurs, setting his boots neatly aside. He stands again, undoing his belt, pushing his pants down, leaving him in neat briefs. 

Gavin’s eyes are wild, pupils blown. His pulse is elevated and he’s flushed from ears to navel. He’s already sweating and hard. He’s sitting on his heels and watching RK900 very carefully. The android almost pities that he’s limited to his human senses, he seems overwhelmed with trying to watch him.

RK900 multitasks, flipping through his new interfaces, setting his new hardware’s sensitivity to low. He wants to get a sense of Gavin’s reaction before letting himself enjoy.

Gavin's hands flex, he’s obviously working hard to keep still. He bites his lip. 

“Ask me nicely if you’d like to see it” RK900 prompts.

“Please” he peeps, small and fragile.

“You can do better, be polite”.

Gavin swallows, a thick wet sound, “please let me see your cock, RK, please….”

“On your back”.

Gavin rolls over without complainant RK900 tugs him forward. Gavin really didn’t expect his first full view of RK900 nude would be this close up or upside down but hey, nothing had been expected the last few months. RK900 pushes his underwear down, kicking it away as he fondles himself, triggering the system to allow an erection.

“you will behave, hands at your sides and flat against the bed or you will be punished, is that clear?”

A quick nod, Gavin’s cheeks are already redder as blood rushes to his head.

Gavin lightly holds gavin by the chin, opening his mouth and pressing his new cock past his lips.

The noise gavin makes is guttural and while eye contact is lost, RK900 focuses in, pinning Reed’s monitored vitals to his visual display. He keeps his own sensitivity on low but the warmth of his mouth is pleasant, and the feel of Gavin’s tongue exploring new curves of his body is strongly satisfying. 

RK900 plants a palm on Gavin’s chest, over a scar that his record announces as received in the line of duty, broken glass used as weapon, 3 years ago. He brushes that factoid out of his field of vision, rocking his hips forward. Gavin tenses up under him as RK900 presses against the back of his throat. RK900 isn’t shy about pressing him, if Gavin’s internet history is accurate then face fucking is preferred sexual activity for him. He rocks his hips, pressing forward a little deeper and watches the outline of himself presses against the thin skin go his throat. 

Gavin groans, his stress levels drop, RK900 continues.

“You are doing so well, Detective, you live to serve even though you never act like it” he teases.

There is a kind of aesthetic pleasure to watching Gavin take his cock, the line of his throat, the rise and fall of his chest, his cock flush and leaking. 

“You are such a mess though… already drooling and leaking and sweating…. you are a disgusting mess” He sighs, sounding bored. He leans into him, reaching and holding Gavin firmly by the balls as he sinks deep into his throat, making him gag and squirm. Stress levels spike.

Gavin’s hands ball into fists, he refuses to misbehave, not now.

“Good boy” He lets go and slips out. 

Gavin gasp for air, looking wrecked. Threads of spit all over his face, he sputters, “holy fuck”. 

RK900 takes him by the cheeks as he adjusts his sensitivity settings, turning it up. “Open up”.

Gavin moans and happily slacks his mouth and RK900 presses into his lips again, far more shallow this time, still holding his face. The pleasant warmth sifts and changes to something better, stronger. It sends sparks through his nerves as he he rocks into mouth. 

Gavin finds it strange but welcome, too clean tasting…. there isn’t much of a taste at all. His skin is too smooth, but the new addition is pleasantly warm and heavy against his tongue. The hairlessness is a nice surprise. He’s have to remember to bitch later that this new cock is bigger then his god-given one but right now the stretch in his jaw is welcome.

The android can feel echoes of the touch in every sensor and in his spine and it makes his fingertips twitch against his Gavin’s stubble. The synthetic muscle in his thighs tense. His intake of information threatens to overload, his pleasure, the rush of control, the heat, and the endless rush of information fed into him from his partner’s bio signs.

Simulated ejaculation is weird for both of them.

RK900 goes rigid in surprise at the feeling of release and Gavin lets go of the sheets, flailing a bit at the taste, the shock of something unexpected in mouth. RK900 pulls out and Gavin turns his face and spits.

RK900 scans and finds a mess of saliva, water, and traces of sodium chloride, hydrogen peroxide, and agar. He blinks as he processes that it came out of him.

Gross.

He slaps his cheek with a loose hand, not enough to sting but enough to get his attention, “I told you to behave Detective, get down there and lick that mess up, if I come inside you, I expect you to swallow”

Gavin groans and forces himself out of bed, “Who fucking knew you could even do that … fuck”. He grumbles a little more about the shock of it, his voice rough, but he laps up the mess with little complaint.

RK900 indulges himself, extending a foot and stepping down, forcing gavin’s cheek to the floor. Reed looks up, breathing heavily, and shivering at the contact. Still RK900 is pleased when Gavin’s stress levels lower once again.

“Boys who make terrible messes like this don’t get to come tonight, but maybe we can try again in the morning, we are both off duty, we have time”.

Gavin makes a disappointed whine, “bullshit!”

“Of course, I’d still like to try anal tonight, but I don’t think you’re prepared and clean… I’ll have to settle for fucking your thighs, you don’t mind correct?”

“Oh fuck you” Gavin complains, “I know it, you just came over here to drive me fucking insane”.

RK900 smiles.

—-

Gavin is wrung out and sore, just wanting to sleep with his face pressed up against the smooth cool hairless chest of his son of a bitch partner. RK900 is manhandling him up and out of bed, “Absolutely not, I’m covered in bio waste and we both require a shower, I doubt we’ll get truly clean in your facilities with the colonies of fungi you insist on growing there but we still must try”.

“You are a monster, my legs don’t work, I still have a wicked case of fucking blue balls because my fuck buddy hates me and sane normal people would be sleeping this off, you fucking plastic disaster”.

“I have your saliva drying on me and its the worst sensation I’ve ever felt, get up now” he glares, but Gavin just goes dead weight, beyond caring about punishment.

“Eat my ass, RK, you are a cocksucker and I’m going to sleep.”  
—-

RK900 wins and Gavin isn’t too mad because having someone else wash your hair kind of rules. RK900’s LED flickers as he orders better soaps, android safe cleaning solution, and bathroom cleaning chemicals to be shipped overnight. The clock rolls past midnight and its technically morning and Gavin doesn’t mind when bathing is derailed by a little fingering.

—-

A few days later, Connor finds a small potted sample of dionaea muscipula on his desk. There are no fingerprints to give him a clue of its origin but from context he likes to think he knows who is saying thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to one day defeat david cage in a brawl in a JoAnn's parking lot back by the dumpsters


End file.
